


The Blood Between Us

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Summary: Drinking blood doesn't come naturally to all vampires.
Relationships: Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Blood Between Us

"I am not doing that again, Kite." Astral said, shaking slightly as he reached up to touch his mouth.

His fingers came away covered in blood.

"Why not?" Kite asked. He licked his lips and then leaned over to brush one finger over the blood on Astral's lips. With an unnerving calm, he lifted it to his lips and licked it off, his eyes never falling from Astral's. "It's new," he continued,    
"But you'll get used to it."

"How can you be so casual about it?" Astral asked. "We just-"

"He'll wake up." Kite said dismissively. "I made sure we didn't take enough to kill." Left unsaid was that he knew how much it took to kill, and that he had done it before. He stepped towards Astral, and slowly pulled him into a kiss, his fangs gnawing at Astral's lower lip.

"Come on now," he said. "There's so much for us to do, and now we have an eternity to spend together."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments welcome.


End file.
